Avarus
Southern Reaches > Avarus > City of Avarus The City of Avarus is located at the southern end of the Bay of Blue Orchids on the Inner Sea. It is the primary home of most of the world's population of Trade Ogres. On the Ring Road it connects to the Nation of Blackaxe (to the West of Avarus) and to Vaultaria (distantly to the East and North of Avarus). Establishment The City of Avarus was established on AS 483 as a temporary base of operations by Trade Prince Takhet and his trade caravan after they emerged from the storm. The location on a stretch of desert coast, despite more fertile land within visual range, was chosen due to the Trade Ogres' affinity for the desert (like their native land). History The inhabitants of what would become Avarus were the survivors of a trade caravan led by Trade Prince Takhet. A collection of Trade Ogres and Humans, it was saved from the Storm by the combined efforts of sibling sorcerers, Menes and Neferemi. While Menes disappeared in the process, the caravan arrived safely and sought to establish a base of operations. The location of the present-day city was chosen, and a small, fortified depot was constructed. Over time, the settlement became more permanent as new constructions in sandstone were erected to house and protect the inhabitants. At the time, all of the structures were within what is now the Trade Prince's Citadel, with the first (and for a time, only) exterior construction occurring to build the piers of the docks. Human "Khopeshi" scouts were sent out by the Prince's Executioner to find and assess other nations, and to find any other persons in the region who had survived the storm. Once it was clear there were other, established nations around, Trade Prince Takhet declared that the city would be truly permanent, and that construction could occur outside of the Citadel. With permission given, the city quickly grew. Houses and shops near the dock emerged. The foundations for the True Bazaar were laid to create an all-encompassing trade location for locals and visitors alike, though construction would take many months. Trade Prince Takhet appeared personally at the 5th International Council on AS 546, revealing the presence of the Trade Ogre settlement to the word and receiving unanimous approval to join the Council as a City-State. After this time, Avarus sought to open trade around the world, largely via ship. Due to their disadvantageous location at the extreme south of the known world (and due to their initial reliance on Lowslayer ships), their initial attempts were not particularly profitable, and they began attempts to acquire their own ships and find other means of transport. The Ring Road was exactly what the city needed. With overland connections to Blackaxe and Vaultaria (and from thence to the rest of the world), Avarus was in a stronger position both to send land caravans and to use leverage to achieve better prices on non-Avarus sea shipping. They also began to purchase ships from Soldier's Rest, whose large drydock allowed for purchasing ships outside of the Lowslayer monopoly. Buildings * Trade Prince's Citadel (includes Avarus Lighthouse and Prince's Gardens) * True Bazaar * Docks and Dockmaster's Office * "The Blue Orchid" Inn and Pub Notable Residents & Organizations * Trade Prince Takhet ("tahk-hett") * Sorceress Neferemi ("neff-ur-em-ee") * Guard Captain Amosis ("uh-moe-sis") * The Executioner * The Khopeshi - Sworn servants of The Executioner, they function as covert intelligence and assassination agents. Hidden Lore Knowledge Local: DC 15 They really like orchids. Category:Location Category:City Category:V2.0